The Greater Good
by christanky17
Summary: In which Sasuke is acting like a child and Sakura is pregnant. Madness ensues. Inspiration from The Incredibles when Frozone's wife hides his super suit.


I honestly was watching The Incredibles last night and I haaad to do this. I just had to. This is from when Frozone's wife hides his super suit. Sakura is pregnant in this fanfic so she's on maternity and can't conduct any missions.

Enjoy. (Or not).

* * *

Sasuke was bored.

He had hours to burn until he went out for dinner with Sakura. She had wanted to go to this new ramen shop that had opened in town and she booked this reservation from two months ago.

Yeah, it was that busy.

He sat out on the back porch and sighed. Originally he was going to go with Naruto to Suna for a visit to Shikamaru, but then she had woken up in a grouchy mood so he didn't even bother telling or asking if they could push their dinner date to a later day. He really didn't want to think of the outcomes.

A woman 6 months into pregnancy is nobody to trifle with.

Suddenly there was a noise above his head and he shot up and walked out into the backyard to look up on the roof.

"Yo!"

Sasuke sighed. It was only Kakashi.

"You seem down, did Sakura unleash her fearsome wrath on you once again?" Sasuke scoffed. Fearsome wrath? He made it sound like Sakura didn't have a temper to begin with. Adding her pregnancy on top of that hey you maybe will get through the day without any broken dishes or crying sessions. People tend to forget that yes he's an Uchiha but she's... the Hokage's former apprentice. She picked up more than Tsunade's skills that's for certain.

"Well this might be a picker upper; Tsunade has a mission for you and Sai in Stone. It's a simple escort mission but it will let you out at least." Sasuke got up and stretched. Sakura couldn't say no to this. A mission is a mission.

Sasuke walked inside not giving any further notion to Kakashi who stayed outside up on the roof reading, as usual. He walked into his room and opened a small closet door and his hand reached inside but it grabbed nothing. Focusing on inside the closet he realized that his katana wasn't there.

_She didn't._

Sasuke took in a deep breath to calm herself before sticking his head out the door.

"Sakura!"

"What?!" He heard from down the hall.

"Where's my katana?"

"What?"

"I said where is my katana?!" He said easily getting angered by his wife's feigning ignorance. She really knew how to get on his nerves sometimes and this was no different.

"I uh... put it away."

Sasuke stared down the hall like Sakura was crazy. She what? Sasuke clenched his teeth and looked behind him down the other way of the hall and saw Kakashi standing there at the door reading, but his eyes were crinkled in amusement. Bastard was probably getting a real laugh at this! He looked back down the hall and took another breath.

"Where?" He asked coming down the hall to find her.

"Why do you need to know?!" Her voice became louder as he came closer to her and heard the blow dryer going behind the closed bathroom door. Yeah of course, she gets to take her sweet ass time doing her hair and shit meanwhile he has to suffer in wait.

"I need it!"

Sakura cut him off swiftly. "Nuh uh, don't you think about doing any missions today! We've been planning this for two months Sasuke!"

Sasuke felt his eye twitching as he stared at the door. Was she really going down this road? It was a fucking ramen shop for the love of God they could have just gone to Ichiraku's for all he cared!

"It's important Sakura it's an escort mission! The person can be in danger if I'm not there!"

"My evening is in danger!"

Sasuke bit his lip as his foot began to shake. She really was testing his patience today...

"Tell me where my damn katana is woman; we are talking about the greater good here!" There was a slam and the door swung open, half of Sakura's hair was dry and neat and the other was matted and wet. Sasuke suddenly felt like he was at the den of a lioness. Though she was shorter than he was, her green eyes bored into his black ones and by god if looks could kill he would be rolling in his grave already.

He looked down the hall and saw that Kakashi was gone. That real bastard!

"Greater good? I am your wife! I am the greatest good you're ever gonna get!"

Sasuke gave his wife a deadpan look.

While she and the girls were having a baby shower he'll be having his own party for surviving 9 months of this hell...

* * *

Do not ask.

Just go on with your life.

Do not ask.

C -


End file.
